If I Die Before I Wake
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: In a world where demons and rogue vampires kill as they please, it's up to the Sakamaki family to keep the peace. Komori Yui, an inexperienced nun, is sent to live with the vampire nobility as the Church's liaison. They never expected this timid girl to house the spirit of the most vile and sinister creature to have ever walked the Earth.
1. Divine Intervention

"_What is man, that thou art mindful of him? And the son of man, that thou visitest him? For thou hast made him a little lower than the angels, and hast crowned him with glory and honour. Thou madest him to have dominion over the works of thy hands; thou hast put all things under his feet."_

_Psalm 8:4-6_

Vampires and humans have coexisted for centuries without the latter's knowledge. There rose from the vampire clans a leader, a dominant driving force that subjugated all to his will. But like all creatures, the self-proclaimed 'king' had a weakness: female attention.

Karl Heinz took three wives: a pureblooded vampire named Beatrix, a frail human woman turned vampire named Christa, and Cordelia, daughter of a fearsome Demon Lord and a vampire herself. Of the three women, Cordelia was the most vile and sinister; her vanity and bloodlust offended her husband, and he became impatient as time wore on. Only after he learned of the Countess's affair with their son and his brother did he take action and kill her while she slept.

Hundreds of years later, only one of Karl Heinz's wives remained, Christa. Karl's second wife, Beatrix, died at the hands of the Church on charges of manslaughter and heresy, supposedly perpetrated by her youngest son. In a fit of rage and torment, the Vampire Lord himself was murdered in the same fashion his wife Cordelia was; he was found in bed with an iron sword driven through his heart. Rumor has it that Cordelia's oldest son was the one who killed him.

What little remains of Heinz's family now lived in Tokyo under the alias Sakamaki. Members were granted special citizenship and retained their title of nobility in exchange for services rendered unto the Holy See, or the Roman Catholic Church. Rogue vampires and demons still roamed through cities and towns, killing as they pleased. It was the Holy See's sacred duty to hunt down these beasts and bring them to justice.

"Come to me all ye who are weary, and I shall give you rest," read the priest aloud from behind the pulpit. His somber expression reflected the depth of that evening's mass. "Take my burden, for it is light."

Seated among the black-garbed women in the front row was Sister Komori Yui, an eighteen year old girl who had yet to take her vows and become a true Sister in Christ. It didn't matter how interesting the topic of Mass was or even who preached it, her mind always wandered into other places.

"Yui, stand up…" chided one of the nuns sitting by her as she rose for prayer.

The blonde girl snapped out of her trance and scrambled to her feet, clutching her rosary. Once again she was the center of unwanted attention. The priest overseeing Mass just heaved a sigh and continued, "Bow your heads please."

Yui frowned and lowered her head as commanded, chanting with the rest of the congregation, "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

After the general public was dismissed, Yui was called to the cardinal's office, as usual. Most likely he'd be sitting behind a desk too large for him, smoking his favorite pipe despite the Mother Superior's constant nagging for him to kick the habit. He'd scold Yui for her lack of piety and give her another light punishment. That's _always _how it went.

"Close the door behind you, Sister," muttered the cardinal in a monotone voice as she stepped into his office. Everything was just as she predicted with one exception…

There were six men standing around the desk. Not just any men, _incredibly handsome men._ Being a nun, Yui was forbidden to look any man but a member of the parish in the eyes, so she immediately averted her gaze when one of them winked at her.

"Y-Yessir? You wanted to see me?" she stammered and stared at her shoes.

"The Archdiocese has selected you to act as a liaison. You'll be staying with the Sakamaki family for an indefinite period of time," wheezed the cardinal as he took another drag of his pipe. He read the fear in Yui's eyes as she suddenly looked up at him. "Yes, Sister, they're the vampire nobility under our protection, as I'm sure you've heard."

Yui was confused. "What am I to become a liaison for? I wasn't aware of any diplomatic – "

"That's for the Church to decide. You'll be informed of your purpose when the time is right." The older man turned to the vampires encircling his desk and rasped, "You could at least introduce yourselves."

The tallest stepped forward and took a slight bow. His eyes were scarlet and his hair a dark violet color. He pushed his glasses up and greeted her, "I am Sakamaki Reiji, head of the family and executor of the estate. I look forward to having you as a guest in our household."

A man with strawberry blond hair stood behind him with a lazy expression. He simply waved his hand and added, "I'm Shuu."

"The deadbeat," finished Reiji with a huff.

"You guys can't go anywhere without quarreling, can you? Hee-hee, even in the presence of a lovely lady," said a shorter brunet on the opposite side of the desk. He was the one who winked at Yui earlier. "My name's Laito. I'm _really _looking forward to learning more about you, and vice-versa."

The shortest of the lot poked his head out from behind his brother and he sniffed the air. "You smell nice. I wonder what you taste like."

"_That _is Kanato, one of the triplets," Reiji explained as he pointed to Laito and the two boys standing near him. "The other one – "

"Ayato, and don't forget it," interjected the redhead leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Reiji adjusted his glasses again and scoffed, "He's always loud, obnoxious and ill-mannered so don't take it to heart." He ignored the glares Ayato cast in his direction and gestured to a pale-haired man standing behind him. "And this is Subaru, the youngest. He's not very sociable either."

Yui's head swam as she tried to process everything at once. "When do I have to leave the cathedral?"

"Immediately," Reiji answered for the cardinal, his smile fading. "I've already arranged for your belongings to be transported to the estate. A car is waiting out front."

"_Is he serious? Already?" _thought the nun as she focused her eyes on the floor once more.

"It's rude to look away from someone when they're speaking to you. Lift your head," commanded the bespectacled vampire with some irritation in his voice. The girl did as she was told and he continued, "While you are a guest in our household I expect you to abide by the same rules that we do. Is that clear?"

Yui quickly bobbed her head. "Yes."

"Ehh? You don't have to be so mean to her, Reiji. She's a girl, after all," Laito cut in and crossed the room to stand beside Yui. He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Girls should be treated gently."

Ayato threw his head back and laughed. "Gently, my ass! He'll devour you the minute you drop your guard!"

"Enough!" Reiji shouted suddenly and silenced them. He gave Laito a nasty look and the younger vampire backed off of Yui. "I apologize for my siblings' ghastly behavior. As I said before, none of them possess an ounce of etiquette."

Kanato sighed and held his teddy bear closer. "Can we go now? I'm getting hungry."

"Indeed. Let us be off," remarked the head of the family as he opened the door and waved Yui through. The girl reluctantly took her cue and ambled out of the cardinal's office with the rest of the brothers on her heels.

Laito held one of her hands and asked, "What are you hiding under that boring black dress?"

"Not much from the looks of it. She's the most flat-chested girl I've ever seen. Geez…" Ayato wryly added as he strode past them.

Grinning, Kanato took Yui's other hand and lifted it to his lips. "I can't wait to taste you."

Clearly uncomfortable, Yui jerked her hands away from them and ran to catch up with Reiji. He wasn't pleasant but at least he would keep the hounds at bay. She heard Laito whining and Kanato muttering to himself somewhere behind her.

"May I remind you two of my cardinal rule? Any personal matters like blood-drinking or sexual acts are confined to the privacy of your bedrooms. I won't have you make a mockery of the family name in public," Reiji scolded Yui's attackers and opened the passenger side door.

The drive home was long and awkward. Yui found herself admiring her footwear again, unable to look anywhere else but down. Reiji and Shuu sat on either side of her; the family head refused to let any of the triplets sit near her because of their compulsive natures.

"Here we are," Reiji murmured and gestured to the window beside him.

Yui turned her head and gazed out of the tinted window in amazement. Comparing St. Mary's Cathedral to the Sakamaki Estate was akin to likening a barn to the Taj Mahal. The house itself was a grand piece of architecture and the grounds were well-kept. Rows of hedges blossoming with white roses surrounded the vast courtyard and seemed to stretch on into eternity.

"Ehh? Subaru's helping a girl?" Laito giggled as the youngest man extended his hand to Yui as she tried to climb out of the car. The nun offered him an uncertain half-smile and took his hand, stepping out of the vehicle.

Everyone followed Reiji into the house after he bid the servants to open the front doors. It was even more beautiful inside the house than outside. The foyer alone exuded such elegance that Yui could hardly keep her eyes focused in one area. A grand staircase stood at the back of the vast room, and at the base sat a pale lady in a wheelchair.

"You must be the liaison from St. Mary's," spoke the woman in a soft voice as she wheeled toward the group. Yui noticed a striking resemblance between her and the youngest Sakamaki. "My name is Sakamaki Christa. Welcome to our home."

Yui waved her hands in front of her face and took a slight bow, stammering, "T-Thank you for having me!"

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought you were told to stay put for the rest of the day?" Subaru emerged from his brothers and stood beside Christa, frowning. His expression was still hard and angry but there was softness about his tone of voice that spoke of concern. "Remember what the doc said? Don't overdo it…"

Christa pat her son's hand and reassured him, "I'm feeling much better now, dear. I just wanted some fresh air and besides, it would've been rude not to greet the Sister after she came such a long way." The vampiress turned to Yui again and motioned to Subaru, explaining, "Subaru is my son."

Laito leaned over and whispered to the mortal girl, "Of our father's three wives, Christa's the only one left."

That didn't bode well. Yui inched away from the giggling brunet and refocused her attentions on the lovely lady before her. "Would you happen to know the reason for – "

"Perhaps the Lady would care for tea?" Reiji offered and smiled at Christa.

Subaru's mother noticed the defeated expression Yui wore as she nodded to Reiji and answered, "That's a wonderful idea. I'd like it on the terrace, if you don't mind."

"And _you_," Reiji addressed his elder brother with disdain, "show Sister Komori to her room."

Shuu shrugged and started up the stairs without any regard to Yui. The girl bobbed her head out of respect and bid Christa a brief adieu before scrambling after the oldest son. To her dismay, the triplets also followed them, whispering among each other as they ascended the stairs.

"This is the guest room they prepared," deadpanned the blond vampire as he nudged the door open with his foot. It was a modest-sized room with a handsome canopy bed and some additional furnishings.

Yui turned to thank her guide but he snubbed her and meandered down the corridor into another room. The poor girl heaved a sigh and wandered into her new living quarters. It was just as Reiji said; what few belongings she had were sitting on the floor waiting to be unpacked.

"At least the bed is comfy," she noted and lay back on the mattress, closing her eyes.

"Mm, it _is _comfy. Wanna make it even cozier?"

Yui immediately sat upright and backed away from the intruder. There were three of them, in fact. Laito slowly rose from his outstretched position and grinned back at her.

"Aww, don't be bashful. Come here." He wagged his finger.

Deep, throaty laughter echoed behind Yui as she bumped into Ayato by accident, sitting against her headboard. "Going somewhere?"

"Stay and play with us, _Sister_," Kanato added with a wickedly innocent smile as he padded onto the bed beside Laito. He crawled towards Yui and held his teddy bear aloft, speaking on its behalf, "We've been awful lonely. Don't you feel sorry for us?"

Ayato's fingers brushed against her cheek. "Come on, let's make some noise."

"Don't touch me!" Yui yelled and swatted at his hand, surprising him. She stumbled and fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Kanato knelt beside her and touched her ankle, tilting his head to one side.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and poked at her.

The blonde jerked her leg away from him and gasped, "G-Get out of my room! All of you!"

"Ooh! Such authority!" Laito stifled a giggle and hopped off the bed to join them in the floor. He snatched Yui's wrist and dragged her over, kissing her hand again. "Unlike Ayato, I don't mind being ordered around. What should I do to make you happy, princess? Hm?"

Ayato pulled on the hem of Yui's habit and snarled, "Don't hog her, Laito! I get first crack at her!"

"Get rid of this stupid thing first," muttered the brunet as he took the nun's wimple and tossed it over his shoulder. He ran his fingers through the girl's hair and sighed. "Mm, that feels good, right?"

Desperate, Yui grabbed the doorknob and managed to pull herself up. "If you don't leave then I'll scream!" She felt something touch her leg and glanced down to see Kanato lifting her skirt some. "Stop! I mean it!"

"Go ahead and shriek all you want." Ayato backed her into the door and leaned over to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

Laito squeezed between them and pressed his lips against her cheek. "The louder you are the better!"

"My God, what was that?" Christa set her teacup down and looked inside the house after hearing a scream. She clutched her rosary and called to her son, who was standing inside the doorway, "Subaru, would you check on Sister Komori for me? I fear for her safety…"

Reluctantly, the young vampire grumbled and turned towards the stairs to do as his mother asked. Reiji put his hands on Christa's and advised her, "Try to calm yourself, madam. I'm sure it's nothing worth getting upset over. Think of your health…"

The vampiress offered him a rueful smile and looked towards the foyer again. "I hope that wasn't her…"

Yui wriggled beneath her assailants and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt something wet slime over her neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she mentally recited a prayer taught to her since childhood, _"Where does my help come from? My help comes from the Lord. I lift mine eyes up unto the hills…"_

Her scarlet eyes flashed open suddenly to behold her savior as he overpowered his siblings. Laito was easily knocked to one side and Kanato scrambled out of the room without a word of protest. Ayato, however, refused to back down, swinging at Subaru with frightening strength. But the younger vampire responded with greater force, kneeing Ayato in the gut and slinging him into the corridor like a sack of flour.

"What the hell, Subaru?! Mind your own damn business!" Ayato spat blood and staggered to his feet.

The pale-haired youth stood tall and planted his fists firmly on his hips, refusing to comply. His narrow eyes trailed across the room to where he deposited Laito, who was still reeling from the sudden blow to his jaw.

"Geez. You didn't have to be so rough, Subaru. We were just trying to be friendly with her." The brunet hoisted himself off the floor and wiped some blood from his mouth. His eyes widened with realization. "Or did you come here because mommy asked you to?"

Subaru glowered back at him. "Shut your damn mouth if you don't wanna lose it."

Laito returned his nasty look and ambled out of the room to join Ayato. "That answers my question."

After the triplets made a hasty retreat, Yui peeked out from behind Subaru and breathed with some relief. "Thank you."

"Hmph. You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Can't even fend for yourself…" muttered the vampire as he walked over to the door and leaned against the frame. He caught of glimpse of Yui's incredulous stare and barked, "What?! If I don't stay here then they'll come back! Which would you rather have?!"

The nun shook her head and pointed to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend – "

"Just do whatever you were gonna do. Sheesh," mumbled Subaru as he folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot against the floorboards with some impatience.

Yui crossed the room to retrieve her wimple and sat on the bed after. Despite what just happened, she smiled and touched the crucifix suspended from her neck. Her large, round eyes wandered across the way and settled on the disgruntled figure in her doorway.

"_Thank you, Lord, for keeping me."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Diabolik Lovers possessed incredible potential that was marred and limited by its targeted demographic: teenage girls. The game wasn't as terrible as the anime, but the plot still left so many ends undone that it was laughable. The Church, in my opinion, should have had more involvement in the Adam and Eve initiative. That's what this is: A reimagining of Haunted Dark Bridal. I apologize, but the Mukami family will not be making an appearance. High school students are overdone so I made the Sakamaki brothers hunters and exorcists instead, employed by the Church. Christa is alive and somewhat sane for a good reason. You'll discover that later. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it and will return for the next installment. Thank you for the support.


	2. A Visit from Beelzebub

"I already told you! I don't know anything!" sobbed the young nun as she backed into the wall.

The intruder didn't look convinced. Its head tilted and eyes narrowed as it contemplated what to do with the uncooperative mortal. "I will make an example of you then, Sister Komatsu."

"Please, I don't – "

The girl's pleas were cut off by a violent roar, followed by a series of shrieks and gurgles. Her lifeless body slumped to the hardwood floor in a heap. Satisfied, the stranger licked its lips clean and glanced around the room.

"What a dull color," it said in a hushed tone and ran its fingers along the walls. Blood smeared the immaculate plaster scarlet, giving birth to a new notion. "Now there's a color _she _loved. Yes, I think the room would look much nicer this way."

A murder was reported the following morning, having taken place at St. Mary's abbey. Due to the supernatural elements of the crime, the Holy See called in its finest to investigate: the Sakamaki family.

Reiji arrived at the scene within minutes of the cardinal's frantic phone call with three of his siblings.

"Sister Komatsu shared this room with another girl for ten years," explained the Mother Superior in charge of the abbey as she guided the vampires down the long corridor. She halted her stride in front of a door riddled with yellow tape and turned to Reiji. "That girl is now a guest in your home, Master Sakamaki. Both Yui and Eiko grew up in the orphanage together. They were very close."

"Thank you for your assistance, Mother Superior. We'll call if there's anything else," Reiji dismissed her and turned to his brothers. "This is a crime scene so don't touch anything without my say so."

Subaru grimaced and spat, "Let's get this over with. Churches make me antsy."

The eldest vampire twisted the doorknob and cracked the door open. A foul odor pervaded the room, just as the cardinal described. As Reiji threw the door ajar the victim's mutilated corpse came into view at the center of the room.

"Eew. Whoever did this was one sloppy eater," Laito gagged as he and Kanato followed the others into the room. The metallic scent that hung in the air overpowered all his other senses and he couldn't help but pinch his nose. "What a waste of blood."

Reiji knelt beside Sister Komatsu's body and studied the vicious wounds on her neck. It was as if her throat had been ripped out by a large beast of prey. What really interested Reiji was the position her corpse was left in: Her arms were folded and her hands clasped over her chest, clutching her rosary. The assailant also closed the nun's eyes and straightened her to lie prostrate on the floor.

"What's that writing beneath her? It looks Germanic," Subaru remarked as he dropped to one knee and scooted closer to Reiji. He pointed to some blood smeared on the floor in a circular pattern. "That's a pentacle, right?"

The family head nodded and pushed his glasses up, reading aloud, "The Black Beast shall rise again, birthed from Hell's womb and Death's maw. On wings of moonlight she'll descend, heralding the Night's return and mankind's fall."

"Reiji, look at this!" Laito called to him from the window. He gestured to the markings on the wall.

"More writing?" questioned Reiji as he stood and stalked across the room. His fingers danced over the bloody streaks as he tried to make out the word. "Auferstehung."

Subaru looked up at the ceiling and around the bed. "It's over here too."

"What does it mean?" Kanato piped up and held his bear closer. His violet eyes scurried over the room and he counted how many times the same word recurred. He stopped at the victim's body and hummed, "There are two-hundred and thirty-nine of them."

"Yeah and that's not counting the ones written _under_ the bed," Laito murmured as he turned his head at an angle to get a clearer view under the bed. A shiver raced along his spine. "Doesn't 'auferstehung' mean resurrection?"

Reiji smiled and walked past Laito to study the nun's cadaver again. "All those years of tutoring paid off it seems." He touched the girl's hands and sighed. "It looks like we have an occultist on our hands."

"A nasty one at that," added the redheaded vampire with a frown.

Kanato tapped his chin in thought. "If Sister Komori would have been here then she'd be dead too, right?"

"Why would someone just barge into the abbey and do something like this? Makes no damn sense," Subaru mumbled and rose from the floor. His mind strayed as he meandered over to the window and stared down at the abbey's courtyard below. "Not to mention the fact that security is tighter than Hell around here. How did someone – "

The oldest interrupted him, "I believe that's why they called _us_. No mere human could have pulled off such a feat, security or otherwise."

"Ugh. Can we _please _leave now? It smells awful in here." Laito contorted his expression and wrinkled his nose.

The Sakamaki house was exceptionally quiet with the absence of four siblings. Shuu and Ayato were the ones who stayed behind, both of them still asleep.

Yui, however, was wide awake. She couldn't sleep a wink after hearing what happened to her childhood friend and roommate last night. Her tears were spent and her eyes blistered red from sobbing.

"_What if it had been me?" _she chided herself and heaved a sigh. Something creaked behind her, startling her and prompting a gasp as she turned to see what it was. "O-Oh, it's only you, madam. I didn't see you there. I apologize for not greeting you sooner…"

Christa's rosy lips were drawn into a thin solemn line as she wheeled outside to where Yui sat. She gazed into the afternoon sky and started in a soft voice, "I can understand why you've been here all morning. The rear gardens are beautiful this time of year. It's relaxing."

The young nun hazarded a question, "Have you ever felt helpless, madam?"

"Well, just look at me. I'm not perfect picture of health," answered the vampiress with a slight laugh. She wheeled up to the table on the terrace and touched Yui's shoulder. "There's no sense in blaming yourself for Sister Komatsu's death. I'm sure you loved her but there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Besides, she's with her Lord now."

A melancholic smile ghosted over Yui's lips. "Eiko was one of the most pious girls I knew. She must be very happy now…"

"If I may, I'd like to attend the funeral with you tomorrow." Christa returned the girl's smile.

"But it'd be too much trouble and your – "

Yui's hostess interjected, "I won't entertain the idea of you going alone. If not I then will you take one of the boys with you?"

The mortal girl didn't know what to say. She'd only been living with the Sakamaki family for five weeks and already Christa had adopted her as a foster daughter. They talked together, spent time on the terrace and even took strolls around the grounds when the weather permitted.

"That's very kind of you to offer. I'd be happy if you came," replied Yui with a grateful tone.

The front doors opened and alerted the two women, turning their eyes towards the foyer. Yui felt her chest tighten as Reiji and his brothers stepped over the threshold looking quite weary. A strong odor followed them inside the house and offended her senses.

"What is that terrible smell?" Christa asked aloud and covered her mouth, also affected by the scent.

Subaru halted his approach and sniffed at his clothes. He almost gagged. "Shit."

"I apologize, madam. We'll remove ourselves at once." Reiji took a deep bow and excused himself along with his soiled siblings. The four of them made a quick exit upstairs and into the master bathroom.

Kanato was the only one who didn't seem to mind the smell. In fact, he was reluctant to remove his clothes when asked by Reiji. After some coaxing from Laito, he finally gave in and did as he was told.

"Take them off, Subaru," commanded Reiji as he turned to the youngest.

The pale-haired youth twisted his mouth and eyed him carefully. "Why do we all have to bathe together when there's more than one bathroom in the house?"

"Do you want this stink spreading?" Laito retorted as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "We're all guys, Subaru. You don't have to be such a sissy."

Reiji quickly intervened by standing between the two men. "Enough. Just do as you're asked, Subaru. It will save everyone some time and grief."

"Snippy little bastard," growled the youngest vampire as he shimmied out of his clothing and faced the wall. He heard Laito giggle behind him and struggled to maintain his control. His fingers curled and knuckles popped in reply, silencing the other man. "That's more like it."

Inside the foyer, Christa was busy trying to comfort her nauseated house guest by offering her some tea. She'd never seen Sister Komori look so pale since her arrival. What really perplexed her was the fact that Yui caught wind of the same smell although she was human. How could a mortal's sense of smell rival that of a vampire's?

"Please, try to drink some. It'll help," insisted the vampiress with growing concern.

Yui's cup rattled as she lifted it off the saucer and tried to hold it steady. That horrific stench awakened something deep within her. She'd never felt such an ugly, perverse presence hanging over her. Yui cried out as Christa's fingers gently curled around hers and brought the cup to her lips.

"I know it's been a difficult day for you," Christa cooed and wrapped her other arm around the nun's shoulders. Feeling the girl tremble so reminded her of painful days long past; she was the girl huddled on the sofa, quivering and curled in a ball. "But you're not alone, Sister. I'm here."

Yui looked up from her tea with tears in her eyes. "T-Thank you, madam, you're very kind."

A slight gasp interrupted the ladies as Subaru and Reiji descended the stairs. The younger vampire cleared his throat and looked away from the touching scene, blushing.

"May I borrow Sister Komori for a moment, madam? I have a few questions I'd like to ask." Reiji practically dragged Suabru over to the table where the ladies sat. He looked to his little brother and suggested, "Why don't you keep your mother company until we return?"

Subaru jerked away from his grip and muttered, "I don't need you to tell me that. I'd do it regardless…"

"I understand this is part of your investigation, Reiji, but may I make a request?" Christa beckoned the family head down to her level and whispered in his ear, "Please be gentle with her. She's still grieving the loss of her friend."

"I shall do my best." Reiji rose and waved his hand to Yui. "Come with me, Sister."

The study was where Reiji spent most of his time while he was home. His siblings knew better than to come in unannounced or especially while he was away. Even Shuu never dared to venture in the room.

A grand room it was. Shelves upon shelves of literature lined the walls and a large mahogany desk sat at the back of the room. Off to the left near the window was another table overflowing with flasks, vials and other instruments.

"Have a seat," offered the dark-haired vampire as he passed a chair placed in front of the desk.

Yui laced her fingers together and reluctantly did as she was told. Her eyes followed Reiji as he slipped behind the desk and sat down himself.

"It's impolite to stare," he reprimanded her without looking up from a pile of papers. A low hum reverberated from his throat as he shuffled through the photos and police reports concerning Sister Komatsu's demise. "How long were you acquainted with the deceased?"

"We grew up in the orphanage together. I've known her for more than ten years," stiffly answered the nun as she gripped the fabric of her habit. A hard lump sat at the back of her mouth as she continued, "I considered her a sibling. We were very close."

Reiji finally glanced up and spread the papers out across his desk. "Do you know anyone who harbored ill-intent or hatred towards her? Or did anything peculiar happen prior to your arrival in this house?"

Yui caught a glimpse of a crime scene photo and felt her stomach lurch. She clapped a hand over her mouth and rose from her seat. The air was thick with that foul smell again. "C-Could we open a window?"

The immortal creature sighed and got up from his chair to do as she requested. Once the largest window in the room was wide open, he repeated his question, "Did anyone want to hurt Sister Komatsu?"

"No. She was a wonderful girl and a devout servant of Our Lord." Yui bent over the window and drew deep of the crisp autumn air. She rested against the window sill and turned toward Reiji with an exhausted expression. "I can't think of anyone or anything that would harm her. It makes no sense."

Her proprietor didn't look satisfied but he knew damn well that Yui couldn't offer him any more information than that. He returned to his seat and pointed to the door. "I have no further questions. You're dismissed."

The nun staggered across the room and threw the door open, still holding her mouth. Her heart beat like a flightless bird attempting the impossible. Reiji adjusted his spectacles and looked in her direction just in time to see her drop to the floor.

"What the hell?! Hey!" Subaru rushed to her side from the opposite end of the foyer. He took the unconscious girl in his arms and pressed his ear against her chest. "Huh? She only fainted."

Christa called to her son, "Is she all right?"

Subaru nodded and carried the girl over to where his mother was, laying Yui down on the sofa. Reiji emerged from his 'office' with a corked vial in hand that he offered to the younger vampire.

"It will help her relax," he said before turning to leave.

Grumbling, Christa's son uncorked the vial and held it against the mortal girl's lips, slowly pouring the liquid medicine into her mouth. He lifted Yui's head and tilted her back some, making sure she swallowed every drop.

"_How did I get stuck babysitting her all the damn time?"_

"Thank you, Subaru." His mother gingerly touched his hand.

It's not like he could refuse her or anything. Subaru just bobbed his head in acknowledgment and looked the other way, muttering to himself.

"I know I've been heckling you since the Sister's arrival, and I apologize, dear. She just…Yui reminds me of myself. I pity her," Christa admitted and ran her fingers through the nun's flaxen hair. Her crimson eyes returned to her child and she pleaded with him, "If it's not too much trouble, could you look after her a while longer? For the sake of your selfish mother?"

Subaru shook his head and gripped her hand suddenly, startling her. "You're _not _selfish. You couldn't be even if you tried." He didn't wait for a reaction or reply, taking Yui from the sofa and climbing the stairs.

"What happened to her?" asked Ayato as he passed them on the stairs.

"None of your damn business," rasped the younger vampire, who kept walking and ignoring the glares cast at him. He kicked the door to Yui's room open and laid her on the bed. She looked so peaceful lying on her back, her hair fanned out behind her head. Subaru's eyes traveled down the slopes of her cheeks and settled on the graceful curve of her neck. He sat beside the girl and slid his fingertips over her soft skin. "Damn it, Subaru! Get a hold of yourself…"

When Yui finally woke, she was lying in her own bed and Subaru was standing in the corner of the room, near the door. Sunlight streamed through the window in brilliant beams or gold and orange, playing off her guardian's pale hair. He looked like some kind of Heavenly Host as he turned towards her and grunted.

"It's about time you got up."

Yui offered him a timid smile in return. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

"I-I only hang around because my mother happens to like you! That's _it_." The vampire's face glowed in the darkness and his cheeks puffed with indignation. "So stop thanking me. Geez."

A small laugh escaped the mortal girl as she tried to sit up. Her stomach no longer churned and the strange smell was long gone. Perhaps it was simply an anxiety attack? Life hadn't exactly been slow or peaceful for her lately. A low snarl echoed from her stomach as she finally managed to prop herself up against the bed's headboard.

"Whoa! Hey!" Subaru barked as she stumbled out of bed and collapsed to the floor again. He strode across the room and hoisted her off the carpet. "Ugh, you're helpless. Where do you think you're going anyhow?"

Another rumble shook Yui's stomach and she frowned at him. "I-I'm hungry."

"You're just like a kid, I swear." The vampire plodded out of the room and descended the stairs. He felt Yui's arms wrap around his neck and warmth flare throughout his body in reaction. "W-What're you – "

Yui quickly interjected, "I don't want to fall! I mean, it's not that you would drop me or anything. I just wanted to help?"

"Do you ever stop running your mouth?" snapped Subaru as he toted her through the kitchen doorway. He couldn't have been more thankful for the cover of darkness than at that moment. His face was bright red as he chided Yui, "Sit here and _don't move_. Understand?"

The nun quickly nodded and watched him meander over to the pantry. "You can cook?"

"Not much but I know enough to throw something quick together." Her grumpy host looked over his shoulder and growled, "And didn't I tell you to zip it?"

"I'm sorry," Yui stammered and stifled a giggle as he sauntered into the pantry. Odd warmth settled in the pit of her abdomen and she smiled despite the confusion that followed it.

For the first time in weeks, Komori Yui felt genuinely secure.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews, faves, follows and support thus far. You should also be aware that my German is rusty, so I apologize for any errors. :)


	3. The Hand of the Diligent

St. Mary's cemetery was cold and somber that morning. Dry leaves whistled around the tombstones and the bare trees lifted their limbs toward the heavens with indignation. The entire parish, priests, nuns and the cardinal himself, turned out for Sister Komatsu's funeral. Leading the procession was Eiko's closest friend and roommate, Sister Komori, and her esteemed benefactor, the Lady Christa Heinz.

"Into your hands, O Merciful Savior, we commend your servant. Acknowledge, we humbly beseech you, a sheep of your own fold, a lamb of your own flock, a sinner of your own redeeming," read the head priest aloud from a leather-bound book as the coffin was lowered into the earth. Sobs and wails echoed all around the cemetery as he continued, "Receive her into the arms of your mercy, into the blessed rest of everlasting peace, and into the glorious company of saints in the light."

When the priest finished a shower of white roses rained down upon the handsome casket in the ground. The Sakamaki family donated money and resources for Sister Komatsu's funeral at the behest of Lady Christa herself. The accommodations were modest compared to what the family fortune held in reserve.

"Let us also pray for those who mourn, that they may cast their care on God, and know the consolation of his love." The priest stood beside Yui and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

A horrendous cry suddenly ripped through the autumn air and three enormous shadows loomed over the cemetery. People looked into the gray sky and beheld the scaly, armor-clad monsters with newfound fear. The ground trembled and quaked as the beasts made landfall some yards away from the procession.

"Don't just stand idly by! Evacuate everyone to the cathedral at once! Move!" Reiji shouted to the head priest and cardinal, drawing a silver pistol from within his overcoat. He stopped the cardinal by the shoulder and whispered to him, "Once everyone is inside, activate the Armageddon Shield. _Do not _drop it until my say so."

Subaru whipped a gleaming knife out of his jacket and skimmed the surface with his forefinger. "I think our occultist is trying to toy with us."

"Gargoyles are hardly what I would consider toys. Ugh, disgusting creatures," scoffed the elder vampire as he polished his glasses with the edge of his coat. He replaced the spectacles and lifted his pistol. "Do be careful, Subaru. I don't want to have another mishap like last time."

Yui lay in the open grave, on top of Sister Komatsu's coffin. Something or someone pushed against her backside as the monsters landed, knocking her into the hole. She staggered up and wiped some blood from her lips before screaming, "Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!"

Gunfire and hideous roars crackled above her in response. She tried to crawl or climb out of the hole but it was useless; the grave was much too deep.

Reiji hardly moved from his spot as another gargoyle charged him. He held his pistol straight and pulled the trigger again, successfully hitting the beast in its left eye. But even blinded the demon was dangerous; it reared its ugly head around and swiped at the vampire with razor-edged claws. The Sakamaki elder had little trouble dodging, though. He simply sidestepped the beast and watched it flail around before firing another round of bullets into it.

Subaru was much more direct in his approach. He ran right up to one of the monsters and jumped on its back, riding it around the cemetery. Laughing, he flipped his knife and plunged it into one of the monster's beady, black eyes. It reeled and shrieked, throwing the pale youth from its back with a surprising show of strength.

"Argh…Shit…" muttered Subaru as he clambered to his feet and held his aching head. He shook his head again after imagining he heard Yui's voice call to him from a few feet away. "What the – "

"Please, someone help me! I'm down here!" it came again.

A startled gasp escaped Yui when Subaru peered over the edge of the open grave. Tears spilled from her eyes as she ran up to the dirt wall and held her hands up to him. Her guardian's face was awash with surprise and relief as he reached down to grab her arm, pulling her out of the grave.

"Look out!" yelled Reiji from across the yard.

His warning came too late. Subaru was dealt a blow to the gut and hurtled into a stone statue some feet away from Sister Komatsu's grave. A gargoyle towered over the young nun and raised its giant arm in attack, bringing it down upon her.

"Es ist hier, du sollst beurteilt werden. Feuer der Hölle!"

A red sigil glowed beneath the gargoyle and flames sprang from the ground, encircling it. Yui fled quickly and rushed to Subaru's aid as the monster roared and fell to its knees. Gunshots rang out behind them as Reiji continued his assault on the black beast.

"No matter what happens, stay behind me," Subaru told the mortal girl as he stood and spotted another half-blind gargoyle barreling toward them. "Got it?"

Yui's hands briefly touched his arm and she nodded in understanding. In response, her protector outstretched that arm and pushed her against the base of the statue. His knife was clutched in his other hand and as he muttered under his breath, a faint glow surrounded the blade. Inky, black energy swirled around the hilt of the knife and spiraled up Subaru's arm.

"Close your eyes!" shouted the vampire to his ward as the gargoyle came upon them. He struck the demon full in the abdomen with his knife, energy exploding and ripping its scaly hide clean open. The blade slid along and cut the monster from its lower belly to its throat. Blood spattered the young hunter but he kept his other arm outstretched to protect the girl behind him. "Aarrrgh!"

With one swift movement, Subaru decapitated the beast. He stumbled backward as the gargoyle's corpse shambled to the ground. Gunfire reverberated across the cemetery and signaled that Reiji had finished off the other monster.

All three demons were dead and the two hunters couldn't be more exhausted. Reiji returned his pistol to its holster and ambled across the yard to check on his younger counterpart. An expression of amusement illuminated his face as he asked, "Did you have to make such a mess, Subaru? It's going to take the clergy hours to clean this."

"It's dead, ain't it?" huffed the pale vampire as he sat beside Yui. He raised an eyebrow and shook her by the shoulder. "Hey, it's over. You can open your eyes now."

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she flinched as Subaru touched her shoulder again. The poor boy's clothes were drenched in blood and the rank odor of death. Her breath hitched when she noticed a large gash in his upper arm, beneath his ripped shirt sleeve.

"W-What? It's just a scratch," Subaru stammered and cupped his hand over the wound. His confusion grew as Yui lifted the hem of her dress and tore a strip of fabric away. She tugged on his hand but he refused to budge. "I don't need any help. Damn."

Yui pursed her lips and forced his hand away so she could bind his wound. She knotted it tight and scoffed, "You shouldn't be so stubborn and frown on others' kindness. I can't let you bleed to death."

"Vampires mend quickly, sister," Reiji remarked before walking down the gravel path towards the cathedral.

"Here. Get up," snapped the younger Sakamaki as he grasped Yui's hand and hauled her up. This prompted a sharp cry from the human girl and she sank to her knees again. Grumbling, Subaru knelt down and lifted her skirt. "Your foot…"

Yui hurriedly pulled her injured foot beneath her dress. "I must've lost my shoe when I fell into the grave. It's nothing serious."

Curious, the vampire threw her skirt back and dragged her foot into the open. His head tilted to one side as he examined her foot and discovered a large cut near her heel. He sniffed the air and licked his lips. Yui instinctively wriggled her leg but his large hand held her steady. "Whatever happened to not 'frowning on another's kindness,' eh?"

"Please! Don't," protested the girl as he brought her foot closer to his lips.

"Relax. I'm not gonna eat you," Subaru mumbled and skimmed his tongue along the edge of the cut. His eyes widened and he coughed. "W-What is this?"

"Eek! S-Subaru, stop it!" Yui's toes curled as the vampire pressed his mouth against the wound on her foot and drew blood. A strange sensation crawled along her leg and electrified her entire body. A foreign, forbidden warmth settled in the pit of her stomach as Subaru's throat reverberated with low growls. Yui clawed at the dirt and sputtered, "I'm a nun for Heaven's sake! Stop this instant!"

"Hmm…" The vampire glanced up from his feeding and smirked against her foot. His free hand snaked up her calf and rested on her thigh. Satisfied with her lack of words, Subaru continued with his meal.

"Subaru!" snapped another feminine voice.

The pale youth immediately released his prey and looked up to catch a glimpse of Christa's disapproving gaze. His shoulders slumped and he released Yui's foot. "I…"

Christa wheeled over to where they sat beneath the tree and apologized to Yui, "I'm sorry, Sister. My son is a vampire so it's in his nature. Please forgive him."

"No, it's all right! I shouldn't have been so fussy," said the blonde girl as she glanced up at her rowdy protector and then down to his bandaged arm. "He saved my life, so I owe him a debt of gratitude."

_Rip! _Subaru wound a piece of his shirt around the bottom of Yui's foot. He scowled in response to her timid smile and turned with his back to her, squatting down. "Climb on."

"Huh?" faltered the girl with a puzzled expression.

"My front is _soaked _in blood, so I'll have to carry you on my back. It's not like you can walk or anything," rebutted the vampire as he scooted closer to her. His patience wore thin as Yui just stared back at him. "If you wanna get demon guts all over your dress then I'll carry you in my arms! Just pick one!"

The nun limped over and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood. Christa smiled and clasped her hands together as Subaru toted Yui towards the car. Reiji joined them a moment later, tending to the vampiress personally. Once Yui and Christa were comfortably seated in the back, Reiji and Subaru climbed into the car.

"So that's what happened," Christa said with some relief. "Are you certain someone pushed you, Sister? Perhaps someone accidentally bumped into you while they were running toward the cathedral?"

Yui shrugged and sighed. "There was so much panic that I'm not sure. I _hope _it was just someone who bumped into me."

"I've got a feeling that whoever killed Sister Komatsu was the same nut who summoned those damn gargoyles," Subaru added with a huff and leaned back in his seat.

Reiji looked to his left and glowered back at his younger brother. "We needn't cause the ladies any further grief with such trivial details. I suggest you keep quiet."

"Summoned?" Yui repeated in a small voice and wrung her hands.

Taking Reiji's silent cue, Christa pat the mortal girl's back and reassured her, "It's nothing you should worry about, dear. The Holy See will work it all out and capture whoever is to blame. We'll be just fine."

"Oh! That reminds me…" The nun took a deep breath and looked between the two vampires sitting across from her. She bobbed her head and thanked them, "I'm very grateful for what you did on my behalf, and I'm indebted to you both."

The older vampire looked quite pleased as he nodded and answered with a smug grin, "It's refreshing to see you putting those etiquette lessons to good use, Sister. Subaru and I were just attending our duties as members of the Sakamaki family; that entails the protection of the clergy."

"Yeah. What he said," Subaru retorted and faced the window.

"Don't be so modest. Sister Komori is offering you her heartfelt thanks," Reiji continued and rested his arms against the back of the seat, still smiling like a devil. "The least you could do is acknowledge her gratitude."

Yui piped up in Subaru's defense, "He doesn't have to. I just wanted to – "

"You're welcome."

All eyes shifted toward the pale-haired vampire in disbelief. Subaru just kept staring out of the window with his chin resting on his fist. The car was dimly lit and the windows tinted, so no one but Reiji noticed the faint blush dusting his cheeks. But the elder vampire said nothing about it. He just hummed to himself and lay back, closing his eyes.

Several days later, it was revealed that the 'demons' who attacked St. Mary's were indeed summoned. Reiji went back to the cemetery and conducted a thorough investigation. His findings were included in a detailed report to the cardinal and the arch bishop, reading:

"_Scorch marks were found on the abbey's roof, just above the room Sister Komatsu was murdered in. These marks were consistent with the symbols found in the room below, and suggest that occultists are indeed involved. Further investigations will be conducted at a later date. All the necessary security precautions have been taken and the abbey's residents have been moved to another convent within city limits."_

After hearing rumors about the demons and their supposed master from the triplets, Yui found herself unable to sleep the following night. She set her bible aside and pulled a robe over her nightgown. After checking the hallway for any prowlers she stepped out of her room and descended the grand staircase.

"Is someone there?" called an angelic voice from below.

Yui padded into the foyer and spotted Christa across the room, seated in her wheelchair. She took a bow and excused her presence, "I-I hope I'm not disturbing you, madam. I couldn't sleep."

"Don't be silly. Please, come and sit beside me." The vampiress beckoned the nun with a wave of her hand and gestured to the sofa beside her. A single candelabrum lit the foyer and some of the terrace outside. The flames flickered off the walls and dazzled Yui as she drew nearer. Christa turned and smiled to her, looking _just like _Subaru had the other night in the fading light of the sun. The older woman frowned and asked, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde girl shook her head and sat on the sofa. "It's just…I was thinking how closely Subaru resembles you. You two look exactly alike! Is there anything he took after his father?"

Just the mention of her 'husband' made Christa grimace. She lowered her eyes and replied, "Thankfully, he inherited almost all of my personality and appearance. His father, as you called him, was hardly a man I would want Subaru looking up to."

"I didn't mean to bring up any terrible memories. I-I apologize," Yui stuttered and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"No, please, you would have found out eventually, either from me or my son." Christa turned her gaze toward the sky just outside the glass patio doors. Her voice trembled as she started, "I was forced into marriage against my will by a vampire named Karl Heinz. Rape, torture…these were daily occurrences for me."

Yui's eyes widened with realization. "Then Subaru was…"

The vampiress solemnly replied, "Yes, I was forced to carry him in my womb and deliver him. But that didn't mean I couldn't help but adore him. He was such a sweet boy…"

Christa's guest didn't have any words of comfort to offer her.

"Karl Heinz was the most powerful and influential clansman among the vampire nobility, but that was also his undoing. He was impaled upon his own sword as he slept one night. How well I remember it," Christa reminisced and reached up to brush her slender fingers against the glass door, encircling the moon. "I tried to take my own life prior to his death but I just couldn't go through with it. I got so desperate that I pleaded with my son to kill me instead."

Tears rolled down the human girl's cheeks as her hands drifted across the void and settled on Christa's. "What stopped you?"

"Subaru did. He was so young when this all happened. I…" The pale woman glanced down at Yui's hands and then up at her tear-stained face. "I realized how incredibly selfish I was being. Subaru needed someone to love him, care for him. I wasn't about to deny him the one thing Karl never gave me, so I gave up on trying to escape. Subaru helped me push past the pain."

"I _knew _there was some goodness about him. He feigns indifference but his affection for you can't be faked. It's obvious how much he cares for you, madam." Yui smiled through her tears and stroked the woman's hand.

Christa returned her smile. "He's also quite fond of you, Sister. He'd never admit it, of course."

"E-Ehh? Do you really think so?" Yui stumbled over her words and bit her lip.

"I most certainly do. I've been alive long enough to spot a budding attraction." The vampiress pressed her fingers against her mouth and laughed when the nun's face lit up. She inhaled sharply and apologized, "Forgive me. I shouldn't laugh at your expense."

Yui ignored the blood pooled in her cheeks and blurted out loud, "I think you're a beautiful lady and the Lord has smiled upon you! S-Subaru is a f-fine man and a dutiful son. He must be a blessing to you…"

"God has been kind to me, I have to admit," Christa chimed and lifted her guest's chin, "but he has also been good to you, Sister. That's twice he's spared your life."

Yui thought about it for a moment…If she were still in the abbey then Eiko might not have been killed; she would have been the victim. If not for Reiji and Subaru's intervention at the cemetery she would have perished at the hands of a gargoyle. Whenever darkness tried to creep into her life, Subaru was always there, standing in the shadows, watching over her.

Yui smiled and concluded, "I am thankful for the guardian angel he's sent me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I haven't taken German classes for over two years, so excuse my gratuitous use of the language. "Es ist hier, du sollst beurteilt werden. Feuer der Hölle!" literally translates to "It is here you shall be judged. Hell fire!" Just thought I'd give the Sakamaki boys some magic to go with their fancy silver weapons. Reiji gets the fire element because…just because. I can see Shuu having the ice element for some reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Toodles.


	4. Brother Against Brother

Yui knelt at the foot of her bed and clasped her hands together. Moonlight streamed through her window as she started to pray, "Heavenly Father, I love You, I praise You, and I worship You. I thank You for sending Your Son Jesus Who won victory over sin and death for my salvation. I thank You for sending Your Holy Spirit Who empowers me, guides me, and leads me into fullness of life. I thank you for Mary, my Heavenly Mother, who intercedes with the holy angels and saints for me."

The pink and silver rosary she so cherished dangled from her fingers, light glinting off its curved edges and playing on the walls. Yui looked up from her nightly vows and beheld the full moon with a smile. It wasn't just any full moon either; it was an autumn or harvest moon, as they called it. It was so enormous and close that Yui could stretch out her hands to touch it.

"_Danger."_

"Is someone there?" asked the young nun as she peered over her bed. She swallowed hard and continued with her prayers, "Heavenly Father, allow Your Son Jesus to come now with the Holy Spirit, the Blessed Virgin Mary, the holy angels and the saints to protect me from all harm and to keep all evil spirits from taking revenge on me in any way."

"_Run away."_

Flustered, Yui rose and took another glance around the room. She planted her hands firmly on her hips and called out to the darkness once more, "If someone is there then I demand that you show yourself! I've had enough surprises to last me a lifetime!"

"Ooh, she's _so _demanding."

The fine hairs on Yui's neck prickled as she turned around and came face-to-face with the triplets. Laito held a rope in his hands and Ayato had what appeared to be a silken handkerchief in his. Kanato, naturally, toted his 'friend' into the room as they all three approached the frightened mortal.

"Hee-hee, we've come to finish our game," tittered the violet-haired boy as he backed Yui into her bed. He crawled onto the mattress and sniffed the air. "I can't wait to taste you, _Sister_."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" shrieked the blonde as she scrambled away from Ayato and Laito.

Laito didn't look amused this time around. He narrowed his eyes and jerked the girl backward by her hair. Tossing her onto the bed, he bound her wrists together with the rope and secured them to the bedpost.

"No one's gonna interrupt us this time," Ayato hissed as he straddled her and tightly wound the handkerchief around her mouth. The gag allowed Yui to breathe but she was unable to utter a single word without choking. "Mm. That expression looks good on you, Pancake."

The oldest of the triad moved in-between Ayato and their intended prey, complaining, "You can't have her all to yourself, dumbass. This was _my idea _after all."

Yui struggled beneath Ayato and Laito's weight although she didn't have a chance of moving them. Her face reddened as Kanato crawled over top her pillow and leaned over his head, grinning like a maniac. He poked at her puffy cheeks and tugged on her hair.

"Aren't you gonna cry?" he asked with all earnestness.

Ayato threw his head back and laughed. "Where's your God now? Ha!"

The door to Yui's room buckled and came off its hinges as a powerful force knocked it to the floor. A tall figure loomed in the shadows of the hallway, eyes glowing red. The intruder crouched down and leaped onto the bed, kicking Kanato out of its path. Laito instinctively backed away but Ayato stayed his ground.

"Not this time, Subaru!" roared the redheaded vampire as he charged his half-brother and tackled his middle. They struggled with each other until Ayato forced the younger vampire out of the room by crashing through the window.

Kanato shuffled around the bed and watched them roll along the sloped surface of the roof. He glanced back as Laito in surprise when he heard the sound of a chain whip uncoiling. He asked, "What're you gonna do?"

"Teach Subaru a lesson. You too, come on." Laito climbed onto the windowsill and jumped down to the roof. His little brother shrugged and followed suit soon after.

Sister Komori struggled upright and managed to pull the gag away from her lips. Screaming wasn't necessary, though; Subaru's breaking the door down awoke Christa and Reiji. They rushed into the room and to her bedside.

"Are you all right?" Reiji inquired as he untied her hands and tossed the rope aside. After receiving an affirmative nod from the nun, he looked to the broken window. Drawing his pistol, he told Christa, "Stay here with Sister Komori. I'll be back."

A thick forest surrounded the ancestral manor, making it ideal for Subaru's 'punishment.' The triplets were having an immense amount of fun toying with their younger sibling; Laito managed to coil his whip around Subaru's right wrist and held him still while Ayato moved in with his sword.

But even snared and outnumbered the pale youth proved to be a challenging opponent. He narrowly dodged Ayato's furious swings and threw Laito over his head by jerking back on the whip. A gasp caught in his throat as a violet sigil glowed beneath his feet.

"Hee-hee. Ausbruch!" Kanato held his bear high and brought it down to the earth with a hellish giggle. On his command, the space beneath Subaru's feet erupted with a violent energy. The blast was so powerful that it knocked him into the trunk of a tree, rendering his left arm useless. Kanato clapped his hands together like a happy sea lion and squealed, "More! More! BOOM!"

Gunfire rang throughout the forest as Reiji intervened and shot just above Kanato's head in warning. He bared his fangs and yelled across the thicket, "What were you fools hoping to accomplish with your treachery?!"

"Be a smart boy and stay out of this, Reiji!" Laito's whip lashed at the older vampire's feet. He emerged from the thick underbrush wearing a serious expression. "Subaru's the one who fucked up; no need for you to pay his penalty, right?"

Ayato joined his older twin and rasped, "But if you wanna stay then it's fine by me. I've been wanting to kick your ass for a _long time_, windbag."

"Toy with _me_, will you? Ah, children these days," Reiji said with a sigh and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He stood in front of his injured brother and pointed his pistol at Kanato's head again. "I'll just have to teach you some respect."

Despite his injuries, Subaru could still fight, and he intended to do so by standing beside Reiji. The triplets shrugged and nodded to each other in unison before beginning their assault.

It was all about 'divide and conquer.' While Ayato focused on Subaru, Kanato and Laito attacked Reiji from a safe distance. For a man with glasses, Reiji was an excellent marksman; he managed to hit Kanato's teddy bear twice while it was in the air for a split second.

Laito was his real problem. The damn brunet moved at a blinding speed and it was even more difficult to see him through all the shrubbery. Unfortunately for Reiji, he just wasn't quick enough on the draw. Laito's whip knocked his weapon several feet away.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Teddy!" Kanato shrieked and cast another spell.

Reiji was within arm's reach of his pistol when the base of a large, plaster pillar exploded behind him. It toppled over and landed on top of him, effectively trapping him. He grunted against the weight and struggled but it was futile. The pillar was too heavy.

"Come on, you little sissy! Is that the best you've got?!" Ayato jeered as he hurled Subaru across the thicket and into a tree near Reiji. The redhead yawned and pat his mouth for effect. "Geez. I thought he'd be more of a challenge than that."

Kanato grinned and lifted his hands above his head as he chanted, "Dämonen der Luft, sammeln und Schaden anrichten, auf meine Feinde! Sturmstärke!"

An enormous sigil formed a destructive perimeter around Subaru and Reiji. It encompassed almost half the thicket. As Kanato brought his hands down, the static energy ignited and a large explosion rocked the area.

"Damn, Kanato…" Ayato said with a whistle.

Laito put his weapon away and chuckled. "I hope you didn't kill them."

Something glittered through the smoke as it cleared. Ayato squinted in the darkness and spotted someone standing amid the rubble. His jaw dropped and he pointed. "No way…"

Shuu lowered the shield and dashed into the fray like a shadow unseen. Only grunts and growls reverberated from his throat as he quickly knocked Laito out of his way with the flat end of his scythe.

"H-How the hell did you – "

The blond vampire cut Ayato off by swinging his enormous weapon down in an arc, clanging off the redhead's sword. Sparks flew as they parried each other's swings.

"Wow. He's amazing," Subaru muttered as he slumped against the tree trunk behind him and cradled his injured appendage. A gasp tumbled from his lips as he suddenly remembered what happened to Reiji. He limped over to his eldest brother and asked him, "You okay?"

The dark-haired man wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. "Do I _look _okay?"

A scream echoed in the distance as Kanato launched a bold attack against Shuu while he fought with Ayato. The older vampire narrowed his blue eyes and kicked Ayato in the gut, knocking him down long enough to evade Kanato's explosive trap.

"You bastard!" The redhead staggered to his feet and swung again.

Shuu caught the blade with his free hand and pushed back on the youth's weapon. Blood trickled down his wrist and forearm but he managed to wrench the sword right out of Ayato's hands. He cast the weapon over his shoulder and clobbered the boy with hilt of his scythe.

Kanato's eyes widened as the elder vampire turned towards him. He backed into a column and lifted his bear high, commanding a small string of explosions along Shuu's path. In one fell swing, Teddy was decapitated and Kanato's chin rested just above Shuu's curved blade. The point pressed against his pale skin and nicked him. Crimson streamed down the scythe's gleaming edge as Shuu leaned down.

"So you do fear death," he muttered and withdrew the blade.

Huge tears fell from Kanato's eyes as Shuu lazily spun on his heel and left to tend to the others. Kanato's mouth gaped tall and wide as he wailed like a newborn babe, clutching the severed halves of his precious companion.

Laito wobbled to his feet and sank beside his baby brother. "I-It's okay. I'll sew him up for you…" He wrapped his arms around the crying vampire and brought him closer, glaring at Shuu's backside as he walked away from them.

"Stand back," Shuu told Subaru as he knelt beside the column that trapped Reiji. His blue eyes collided with his siblings and he deadpanned, "You look happy to see me."

Subaru cocked an eyebrow. _"Did he just try to make a joke?"_

Grunting, the blond vampire lifted the column off the ground and hurled it a few inches above his brother's head. His breath was ragged and his body worn, but he still bent over to scoop Reiji into his arms (despite the latter's vehement glares and nonverbal protests.) Shuu looked back at Subaru and motioned for him to follow.

"What about those three?" questioned the younger boy.

"Leave 'em," came Shuu's curt reply.

Subaru glanced back at Laito and his brothers before trailing after Shuu. To his surprise, Sister Komori and his mother stood on the terrace waiting for them. Yui's eyes lit up when she saw Subaru, and she ran across the garden lawn to greet him with a hug.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" barked the pale youth as he jerked his injured arm away from her. Seeing her hurt expression, he lowered his voice and explained, "My arm…It hurts like hell."

"Reiji!" Christa cried out when she caught a glimpse of Shuu carrying his brother through the hedgerow. She wheeled across the brick terrace and covered her mouth as Shuu strode past. "Is he all right?"

The blond halted for a moment and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Shuu." Christa offered him a grateful smile.

Subaru and Yui followed everyone inside after reassuring one another that they were both okay. Shuu split from the group and hauled Reiji off to the study, where they wouldn't be disturbed. After laying Reiji on the sofa and locking the door, the elder vampire grabbed a first aid kit from the compartment by the desk.

Reiji gnashed his teeth. "I can see to my own wounds."

Shuu didn't utter a word in his defense or demand any gratitude. He whipped a roll of gauze and some antiseptic out of the box instead.

"I don't need your help! Get off of me!" hissed the younger vampire as Shuu unbuttoned his shirt. Reiji's arms and legs were weak from the pillar lying on top of him. He barely had the strength to sit up. His voice dramatically shifted as he asked aloud, "What made you come? Did Lady Christa ask you?"

Shuu's facial expression remained unchanged as he responded in a monotone, "She didn't ask me."

"Argh! T-Then why?! I didn't ask for your – "

"You didn't have to." The blond cut him off and started to wrap the bandages around his torso. He lifted Reiji off the sofa and steadied him against his shoulder. "I wasn't about to get any sleep with all the racket they were making. I had to shut 'em up somehow."

Reiji scoffed, "Don't play coy with me…I know damn well why you came out…"

"And?" Shuu repeated with a raised brow.

"Hmph. Don't expect any thanks from me." The younger vampire flipped his head to one side with disgust and self-loathing. His conscious shrieked, _"Stop acting like a damn four year old…"_

Just outside of the study, Subaru finished explaining the extent of his injuries to his mother. Yui's rapidly palpitating heart distracted him as the minutes went by, and he quickly excused himself, saying, "I-I should really see to this. So, um…"

"I'm proud of you."

Subaru looked down at his mother and choked, "What?"

Christa nodded her head and smiled. "You heard me. Now go and clean yourself up. Sister Komori can help me into bed."

The pale-haired vampire gulped and blushed. He bobbed his head and made a beeline for the stairs lest his bloodlust overtake him. Christa was the key to his self-restraint. Without her he'd be nothing more than a slobbering, ravenous beast that acted purely upon impulse. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"So you see," Christa elucidated for Yui, "when there is a full moon you must be extra cautious. Vampires are more likely to give in to the bloodlust during a night like this."

Yui clasped her rosary. "I think the Lord sent your son to me. D-Does that sound silly?"

The vampiress shook her head and laughed. She wheeled closer to the stairs and beckoned the mortal girl closer. "I believe the same thing."

Yui lit up from the inside with Christa's confirmation. She rushed to the lady's side and helped her out of the wheelchair. They started up the stairs together, with Christa leaning heavily on Yui for support. Once they reached the top, Yui led Christa to her bedroom and helped her climb onto the mattress.

"Oh! That reminds me." Subaru's mother opened a drawer in her nightstand and pulled a weathered book out. Her fingers slid over the embossed title and then she handed it to the young nun. "This has helped me through some very difficult times. I hope it can do the same for you."

It was leather-bound and worn. The title read "The Blessed Sacrament." It was a rare publishing that went out of date ages ago. Not even St. Mary's had an original copy of the sacred book.

Yui held the book against her chest and thanked her gracious hostess, "I-I wish I could repay all the kindness you've shown me. Not even a lifetime of servitude would suffice for it. Thank you, madam."

"Just keep praying for my Subaru. He doesn't think very highly of himself," Christa admitted with a frown and pulled the quilt over her lower half. She reached up and brushed against Yui's cheek. "I also believe that God sent you to us, Sister. You've been nothing but a blessing."

The blonde girl held back her tears and whispered, "Goodnight, madam."

After she left the room, Yui stopped in front of the stairs and peered over the railing to spot the triplets finally coming in from the terrace. Fear pecked at her but she held Christa's book and the rosary close to her heart to dispel it. They were completely unaware of her presence as they whispered among themselves.

"Subaru's gonna pay for this." Ayato stalked across the foyer and flopped on the sofa.

Laito still held Kanato in his arms. "He's just doing what _mommy _tells him to. She's the problem, not him."

The redhead rubbed his sore abdomen and barked, "What're we supposed to do?! Kill her?!" He heard a small gasp and stood, spying Yui on the upper level by the stairs. He balled his hands into fists and started after her, only to be stopped by Laito.

"I've seen enough shit for tonight. Just leave her."

Ayato called after Yui as she fled, "That's right! You'd best run, you little bitch!"

Yui ran into her bedroom and leaned against the splintered door frame while she caught her breath. Her heart pounded against the book and the rosary she wore. After she calmed down and was sure that Ayato didn't pursue her, she crawled into bed and opened Christa's book. Her eyes widened as she read the first line aloud, "The Lord is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? The Lord is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid?"

Peace that passed beyond all knowledge and understanding warmed her presence as she glanced out the window. Moonlight gently filtered through the broken panes of glass and twinkled off the walls. It wasn't a menacing or maddening sight as Christa described earlier. Yui could feel someone looking down on her as its candlelight beams wafted above her bed.

Finally at ease, Yui set the book aside and snuggled beneath the covers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **"Dämonen der Luft, sammeln und Schaden anrichten, auf meine Feinde! Sturmstärke!" literally translates to, "Demons of the air, gather together and wreak havoc upon my enemies! Gale force!" Sorry for the delayed update. I've been a busy beaver. :)


End file.
